


In the Morning You'll Be Better, Promise

by Hamimifk (BatchSan)



Series: Love is Thicker Than Blood [3]
Category: Candy Boy
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/Hamimifk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yukino gets sick and only Kanade can help her get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning You'll Be Better, Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - #11. Medicine for the Academia challenge @ femslash100

Yukino's cheeks were ablaze with fever. She'd been in and out of conciousness for the past day. Worried, Kanade paced back and forth by the bed. The doctor had given them medicine but Yukino hadn't been conscious long enough to drink it.

There was one option though, and that also made Kanade pace to and fro. A cough from the bed made her clench her fist, reaching a decision. Lying beside Yukino, Kanade stroked away stray strands of hair from her sister's brow. It hurt to see Yukino like this.

Uncapping the medicine, Kanade brought the bottle to her lips, drinking the brown liquid into her own mouth. The liquid swished about Kanade's mouth waiting to find its new home. Slowly, Kanade brought her lips to her sister's, touching them gently. Kanade could feel heat emanating from Yukino's lips as they kissed.

With her tongue, Kanade parted Yukino's lips. Liquid passed from one mouth to other, Kanade tilting Yukino's head as she kissed her to help the medicine down. All that was left to do was wait - and for Kanade to stop her heart from pounding so loudly.

***

  
"Kana-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"I feel better."

"I'm glad," Kanade smiled, then sneezed.

 **-End-**


End file.
